


Heat

by supermariogirl



Series: The Evil Space Trio(T.E.S.T.) [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blankets, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Navy is Warm, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Somewhat Redeemed Characters, The Evil Space Trio, White Pearl is Cold, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: Despite being a gem, White Pearl doesn’t really like the cold that much. Luckily, Navy is here to help.





	Heat

Something about the cold bothered White Pearl. She just didn’t like it. It wasn’t like gems to be bothered by the cold. They could withstand most harsh temperatures way more than humans ever could.

That being said, the trio’s ship wasn’t exactly the warmest place on Earth. Despite having pulled out two blankets from her gem, it still wasn’t enough. Not only that, but it was winter, so the weather outside was much colder than in the ship.

Navy walked in after a long day of walking around town bothering people. Seeing, White Pearl all wrapped up in blankets, she decided to ask what she was up to.

”Hey Pearl.” she greeted. Pearl looked at her and smiled.

”Hi.” she replied.

”Whatcha up to?” Navy asked. ”Why are you all cozied up for?”

”Oh, well I’m trying to keep warm.” she explained. Navy sat down next to her.

”Let me help you with that~” the Ruby said as she hugged Whte Pearl, giving her warmth.

”How are you so warm?” the Pearl asked with relief.

”It’s just natural for me.” she stated.

Aquamarine flew in not too long after Navy. She had spent the day pulling pranks on the other Aquamarines. They had cast her out for being too mean, apparently. Their loss.

”Ooh, are you all hugging?” she questioned, flying towards them. ”Let me join!” Her wings vanished as she made her way towards the others. Hugging Navy, she was able to feel her warmth as well.

”I had no idea you were so warm.” the small blue gem said.

”I’m warm so that I could heat beautiful gems like you two.” she replied. White Pearl and Aquamarine both blushed upon hearing this.

”Oh, stop!” Aquamarine teased.

White Pearl gathered the two blankets and covered the three of them so that they could be even more warm.


End file.
